


Don't Move

by madders



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal’s hurt. What’s the best way for Jayne to keep him from obeying Simon’s orders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Move

Jayne growled at Mal, annoyed as hell at him.

“Will you stop, you shenjing hundan a ‘fore you hurt yerself more.”

Mal glared back at him, trying to get Jayne’s large paw off of his chest so he could sit up.

“Simon toldya to go easy ‘less you wanted to bust open those stitches, so you stay there till he says different.” Jayne told him, easily pulling Mal’s hands away.

Mal stopped moving and glared at Jayne. “Simon? It’s Simon now?” He asked, not sure whether or not to be worried by this.

Jayne stopped as well and shrugged, well as best he could whilst still pinning Mal to his bunk.

“What?” Jayne replied, not understanding what the problem was.

“What did you get up to whilst I was out?” he asked, frowning.

Jayne frowned as well, suddenly working it out. “Hey!” Jayne complained, slapping Mal’s side. Mal grunted in pain and Jayne threw him a look of apology. “T’ain’t nuthin’ like that.”

Mal tried to sit up again, but Jayne pushed him back down once more. “Iffin you can’t stay still I’ll hafta get the doc down here to dope you. Or else I’ll tie ya down so ya can’t move.

“Dontcha start tellin’ me what I can and can’t do on my own gorram boat.”

“You’ll do what’s good fer ya for once.” Jayne growled back.

Mal squirmed beneath him, trying to buck him off without using his hips. Jayne held him still easy, before carefully climbing onto Mal’s bunk and straddling his thighs. Grabbing both of Mal’s wrists in one hand, Jayne lifted them above his head. Leaning down, he groped around on the floor for Mal’s pants. Finding them, he managed to untwist his belt. Mal struggled as he saw Jayne lift the belt into his eye line. He stopped just as soon as he’d started, as the pain shot through him.

“Tzao-gao.” He muttered, as Jayne managed to get his hands tied to the headboard.

Satisfied Mal couldn’t escape, Jayne sat back on his heels, looking down at him.

“Gorramit Jayne, let me loose.” Mal swore, twisting beneath him once again.

“You need ta hold still, else you’re gonna bust them stitches.” Jayne warned again.

“You need ta let me go you shi da koudai.”

“Dammit Mal! Stop, Else I’ll hafta get serious.”

Mal snarled at him and Jayne frowned. “Fine. That’s tha way you wanna play it.” He warned. Climbing off of Mal, Jayne started unwrapping his ammo belts. Stringing them together Jayne flipped them across Mal’s bunk, reaching down and pulling the ends together, tying them off. He stood when he was finished and smiled at his handy work. Mal was strapped down to the bed, the belts across the top of his thighs, giving him no room to move.

“There.” Jayne grinned. “Now ya’ll do what I tell ya.” He stepped back towards the ladder, never taking his eyes from Mal.

“You just stay there fer a spell, ‘n I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Jayne.” Mal growled, but he ignored him, climbing up the ladder.

“Don’t worry none. I’ll make sure we get offa this rutting moon.”

He vanished up the ladder, pulling the hatch shut behind him and plunging the whole room into darkness. The sound of the lock engaging was drowned out by Mal’s prolific swearing.

**Author's Note:**

> shenjing hundan = screwed-up bastard  
> tzao-gao=Damn it!  
> shi da koudai= sack of shit


End file.
